Even If I'm Not Your Prince
by titansscientist
Summary: Levi, seseorang yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat di seluruh Kerajaan Titania diberi tugas oleh raja untuk menjaga putrinya. Putri yang polos dan ceroboh yang isinya mengomel tentang 'kebebasan' setiap harinya. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkar, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing...
1. The Only Princess in This Kingdom

"Tunggu, Tuan Putri! Tolong jangan lari-lari!" seru salah seorang pelayan. Meski salah seorang pelayan sudah berusaha menghentikan sang putri, ia tetap saja berlari. "Coba saja kejar aku!"

.

.

.

**Even If I'm Not Your Prince**

**By : titansscientist**

**Original Character by : Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Ayah, bagaimana perangnya? Apakah kalian berhasil memenangkan Trost? Bagaimana dengan Kastil Utgard?" tanya seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah putri dari Kerajaan Titania. Putri itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya berhasil merebut kembali kota Trost yang sebelumnya telah direbut oleh kerajaan lain. Ia juga tahu bahwa Kastil Utgard kembali menjadi milik Titania. Ia hanya ingin jadi orang yang paling pertama menyambut ayahnya serta seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Titania.

"Tentu saja, Zoe. Kita berhasil merebutnya kembali," sang raja berkata sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba datanglah salah seorang dari pelayan kerajaan. Ia berkata, "Yang Mulia, maafkan saya. Putri Zoe berlari terlalu cepat sehingga saya tidak bisa menyamai langkahnya. Saya mohon, maafkan saya." Pelayan itu sedikit ketakutan, ia takut kalau sang raja akan menghukumnya karena tidak bisa menjaga Putri dengan baik.

Raja Grisha mendelik ke arah pelayan tersebut, belum sempat ia berkata-kata anaknya sudah berkata terlebih dahulu, "Ayah, maafkan dia. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang kabur dari istana, aku hanya ingin jadi yang pertama menyambutmu kembali."

Raja tersenyum, ia tahu anaknya itu sedang berusaha melindungi si pelayan. "Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan. Tetapi, lain kali kau harus menjaganya dengan lebih baik." Pelayan itu berterimakasih kepada raja.

"Dan kau, Zoe. Lain kali kau tidak boleh keluar istana sendirian. Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya di luar sana? Kerajaan kita memiliki banyak musuh dan nyawamu itu bisa menjadi incaran mereka, kau tahu?" kata raja dengan wajah yang serius. Zoe sedikit menyesal, "Iya, maafkan aku."

Kerjaan Titania merupakan kerajaan yang cukup besar. Daerah kekuasaannya terbentang dari pegunungan Utara sampai pegunungan Selatan dan dialiri sungai-sungai besar sehingga hampir seluruh tanahnya subur untuk ditanami berbagai macam tumbuhan. Kerajaan ini juga mempunyai tentara-tentara yang kuat dan terlatih, jadi tidak heran jika dihitung jumlah kekalahan mereka sangat sedikit dbandingkan kemenangan mereka.

Kerajaan Titania hanya memiliki seorang putri, yaitu Putri Zoe karena sang ratu, Carla, meninggal ketika melahirkan Zoe. Raja tidak mau memiliki istri lagi, cintanya terhadap ratu sangatlah besar. Ia beranggapan bahwa ketika ia memperistri seseorang lagi itu artinya ia telah mengkhianati seluruh cinta ratu terhadapnya. Karena sang raja hanya memiliki seorang putri, ia sangat overprotektif terhadapnya. Ke mana-mana ia harus ditemani oleh pelayan ataupun prajurit. Ia juga tidak boleh berkeliling kota tanpa perlindungan yang ketat. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Zoe sedikit kesal, ia tidak suka dikekang seperti ini.

Sejak kecil, Zoe sangat suka melihat para prajurit yang baru pulang perang. Ia berkhayal suatu hari ia juga bisa ikut dalam barisan itu, membela negerinya tercinta. Namun apadaya, dia seorang perempuan dan juga seorang putri. Seorang putri boleh mempelajari seni beladiri maupun seni pedang, namun hanya boleh menggunakannya di saat yang genting atau dalam upaya melindungi diri sendiri. Akan tetapi, jika memiliki beribu prajurit disampingnya untuk apa ia mempelajarinya?

Selain ribuan prajurit, ada lagi seorang prajurit khusus yang tidak lain adalah Levi, anak dari komandan pasukan yang selalu siap melindunginya kapan pun. Meskipun dilindungi oleh orang yang dijuluki _Prajurit Terkuat_, Zoe tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Bukan karena takut diincar, tetapi justru karena perlindungan yang sangat ketat itu. Ia merasa, _kenapa dirinya tidak bisa bebas?_

Dan sialnya, Levi adalah orang yang sangat taat terhadap peraturan. Segala perintah raja dilakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, termasuk perintah untuk melindungi Zoe. Ia tak akan membiarkannya pergi ke luar sendiri, kecuali kemarin karena dia ikut berperang. Tentu saja hal ini mempersulit Zoe untuk kabur. Sudah banyak rencana Zoe yang ketahuan, semoga saja tidak untuk kali ini...

"Hihihi... Kali ini Levi pasti tidak akan dapat menghentikanku," kata Zoe. Kali ini Zoe menyamar menjadi salah seorang pelayan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar istana dan berhasil melewati para penjaga berkat penyamarannya itu. "Bagus! Sedikit lagi sampai di perbatasan dengan ibukota!" katanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik bajunya. _Penjaga pintu? Rasanya bukan mereka kan sudah jauh di belakang. Tunggu, tangan ini jangan-jangan... Levi?_ Zoe membalikkan badannya dan ternyata kecurigaannya benar, orang yang menarik bajunya adalah Levi. Ini adalah yang ke 380 kalinya dia ketahuan.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Levi langsung menggendong Zoe. Romantis? Tentu saja tidak. Lebih mirip menggendong karung beras. Levi tidak masalah dimarahi oleh raja karena perlakuannya terhadap Zoe, ia hanya ingin Zoe belajar untuk menyesali perbuatannya. "Levi! Turunkan aku! Levi!" teriak Zoe. "Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini? Hah!"

Zoe memukuli pundak dan punggung Levi. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Levi. Akhirnya, Levi menurunkan Zoe di depan pintu istana. Levi langsung membawa Zoe ke ruangan milik raja. "Yang Mulia, Putri Zoe berniat kabur," katanya dengan serius. Raja mendelik ke arah Zoe, sepertinya ia akan marah lagi. "Zoe, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan keluar sendiri. Tadi pagi pun aku baru saja mengatakannya."

"Tapi... Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan di pasar," kata Zoe sedikit ketakutan. "Kumohon, ayah. Rasanya begitu membosankan bila aku terus berada di sitana. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke luar. Di sana banyak hal yang menarik dan bisa kupelajari. Bukankah ini juga demi masa depanku?"

Raja tidak dapat membalas perkataan putrinya itu. Ia begitu pintar mencari alasan yang tepat. "Baiklah, kali ini kau boleh keluar istana dengan syarat..." belum sempat sang raja menyelesaikan kata-katanya Zoe sudah menyahut "Apa itu? Kalau ditemani para penjaga lagi aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku berada di dalam kamar seumur hidupku dan tidak akan keluar sampai ayah mengijinkanku pergi sendiri."

Perkataan Zoe kali ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau dia bukan penerus keluarga, sang raja pasti sudah berteriak "Kurang ajar!" Akan tetapi, karena kasih sang raja yang begitu besar terhadap putrinya itu, ia mengijinkannya pergi dengan syarat "Kau boleh pergi, tetapi harus menyamar dan ditemani oleh Levi."

Zoe sedikit marah dan berkata "Kenapa aku harus bersama Levi?" Sang raja melirik ke arah para prajurit penjaga, "Atau kau mau ditemani dengan mereka?" Zoe sedikit kesal, "Cih... Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Waaaa... Asiknya!" kata Zoe riang. Setelah 380 kali mencoba, akhirnya ayahnya membolehkannya untuk pergi berjalan-jalan ke ibukota. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. _Ia tidak ingin pergi bersama Levi._

Zoe berlari sepanjang perjalan dengan harapan Levi akan kelelahan dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Tetapi, tetap saja Levi bisa mengejarnya. Ia prajurit jadi sudah biasa latihan fisik yang berat. "Kau jangan coba-coba kabur dariku," kata Levi ketus.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, kok!" kata gadis bermata cokelat itu. Zoe benar-benar kesal dengan Levi. Ia tak pernah membiarkannya bebas. "Cih... Padahal aku ingin jalan sendirian. Denganmu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, pendek." Zoe mengomentari proporsi tubuh Levi yang pendek itu.

Levi menatap Zoe dengan pandangan yang dingin. "Tch. Meskipun aku ini hanyalah seorang prajurit, bukan berarti kau boleh mengataiku macam-macam, kacamata," katanya ketus. Merasa dirinya telah dihina, Zoe membentak Levi "Meskipun penglihatanku ini kurang jelas dan harus memakai kacamata, tapi aku juga seorang putri. Ingat itu! Aku bisa saja menyuruh ayah untuk menghukummu!" Zoe malanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku cuma ingin bebas, itu saja!"

Setelah itu, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba Levi menarik tangan Zoe. Ia membawanya ke sebuah sungai kecil yang dangkal. "Kau ingin bebas seperti ikan-ikan kecil itu, kan?" tanya Levi. Zoe melihat ke dalam air, ia melihat betapa bebasnya ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalamnya.

Levi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau lihat ikan yang kecil itu? Ia dikejar oleh seekor ikan yang lebih besar dan sebentar lagi ia akan dimangsa olehnya. Sama seperti manusia, kita semua diberi kebebasan tetapi semua itu ada batasannya. Kau ini seorang putri, kalau kau berkeliaran dengan bebas tanpa penjagaan para musuh pasti akan mengincarmu. Dan kalau kau sampai terbunuh, bukan hanya ayahmu yang akan bersedih tetapi seluruh rakyat akan bersedih."

Zoe terdiam, ia merasa perkataan Levi itu ada benarnya juga. Levi kembali berkata "Dan kau sama saja seperti ikan kecil itu. Meskipun kau hanyalah bagian yang kecil di dunia ini tetapi kau memiliki pengaruh yang besar. Kau ini seorang putri, kau akan menikah dan melahirkan keturunan raja yang baru. Kalau kau sampai terbunuh, garis keturunanmu akan terputus karena kau adalah satu-satunya putri dari kerajaan ini. Untuk itu, melindungimu adalah prioritasku. Suka tidak suka aku harus selalu ada berada di sisimu. Kau mengerti?"

Zoe kembali terdiam, kemudian mengangguk. "Kau benar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Aku ini egois, hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri saja. Aku tidak pernah menurut perkataan ayahku. Aku benar-benar menyesal," katanya. Levi berkata "Baguslah kalau akhirnya kau mengerti."

"Terimakasih, Levi, " Zoe tersenyum. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju ke istana. Langit hari ini cukup mendung. Levi berharap hujan tidak akan turun sebelum mereka sampai di istana. Mereka terus berjalan. Di sebuah perempatan, Zoe melihat sebuah toko kecil yang menjual permen dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang imut. Sebagai seseorang yang gemar manis-manis, ia langsung minta dibelikan Levi. "Levi! Aku lupa bawa uang. Kau bawa, kan? Aku mau itu. Boleh, ya? " pintanya.

Levi mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia ingin kembali lebih cepat agar mereka tidak kehujanan. Namun, apa boleh buat? Ini permintaan tuan putri. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ke toko itu. "Aku mau yang ini, ini, dan yang itu. Berapa semuanya?" tanya Zoe dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sepertinya nona sangat suka makanan yang manis, ya. Semuanya 10 koin perak," kata sang pemilik toko tersebut. Levi menyerahkan 10 koin perak kepada orang itu. "Terimakasih. Kekasihmu itu sangat suka makanan manis, awasi dia jangan sampai gendut. Hihihi..." kata pemilik toko itu.

Muka Zoe memerah, "Bu...bukan... Levi itu pe..." belum sempat Zoe menyelesaikan kata-katanya tangan Levi sudah menutup mulutnya. "Maaf, tetapi aku ini kakaknya dan tentu saja aku akan mengawasinya," kata Levi sambil berjalan ke luar. Sesampainya di luar, Levi langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Zoe. Zoe terengah-engah, "Ka..u... apa yang kau lakukan..."

"Kalau aku tidak menutup mulutmu, kau bisa berkata macam-macam dan akhirnya penyamaran kita ketahuan." Yah, perkataan Levi memang benar. Kalau dia tidak menutup mulut Zoe, Zoe pasti akan mengatakan bahwa Levi adalah penjaganya. Bisa-bisa pemilik toko itu menganggap bahwa tuan putri Kerajaan Titania sedang berjalan-jalan berdua bersama seorang pria. Hal itu bisa menjadi rumor yang mencemarkan nama baik putri, meskipun kenyataannya mereka memang hanya berdua.

Langit semakin mendung. Bunyi gemuruh sudah mulai terdengar dari langit. Sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan. Levi dan Zoe berlari, mereka berharap dapat sampai ke istana tanpa kehujanan. Namun, karena jarak menuju istana masih cukup jauh mereka tetap kehujanan. Levi melihat sebuah tempat yang tidak terkena tetesan hujan, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh di tempat itu.

"Untung saja kita hanya kehujanan sedikit," kata Levi. "Dingin..." Zoe menggigil. Tiba-tiba Zoe merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti badannya, sebuah mantel berwarna hijau dengan lambang _Sayap Kebebasan_, lambang tentara Kerajaan Titania. "Pakai saja itu, untung aku membawanya."

_Hangat. Mantelnya begitu hangat. _

Zoe melihat ke arah Levi, sepertinya ia juga kedinginan. Kemudian, ia menyelimuti tubuh Levi dengan sebagian mantel itu. "Kita pakai berdua saja," katanya. Tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Zoe dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Levi. Ia juga dapat merasakan betapa kekarnya tubuh Levi. Zoe sedikit berdebar, ini pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan laki-laki. Ya, bagaimana pun juga Levi adalah laki-laki.

"Sampai kapan hujannya akan berhenti," kata Levi. Zoe terdiam, dia masih berdebar memikirkan hal tadi. "Kau masih kedinginan?" Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zoe. Zoe semakin berdebar, "Ti...tidak.."

.

.

'_**Hei, Levi. Apa kau tahu? Saat ini merasa berdebar-debar. Dan bahkan jika kau tidak mendekatkan wajahmu, aku tetap saja berdebar.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh! This is my second fanfic!<br>**

**Yah... masih Snk dan tentunya Levihan (lagi suka banget sama Levihan). Jujur, aku lebih puas sama yang ini daripada yang pertama. Hehehe...Kalau berkenan baca juga ya yang pertama judulnya Hate or Like.  
><strong>

**Ini bener-bener ff yang butuh perjuangan. Pas pertama aku kasih tau temen, katanya nih ff kok kaya Yona padahal aku sama sekali ga pernah baca Yona. Udah berapa kali ide ceritaku mirip sama orang -_- Ya udah terus akhirnya aku ubah alurnya (sumpah cape banget ngubahnya). Akhirnya, jadilah fanfic ini! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!**

**Makasih buat Lisa-chan sang editor (sumpah lu cocok banget jadi editor). Makasih juga udah kasih tau itu tuh alhasil kuubah banyak hahaha... Makasih buat Kiki-chan, sama Rei-chan yang udah bantuin sumbangin ide. Tanpa kalian ff ini ga akan pernah bisa tertuang dalam bentuk tulisan (cuma di otak aja hehehe). Dan...**

**Makasih buat semua orang yang baca ff ini! Aku tau masih banyak kekurangan, tapi aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin hehehe... Sorry kalau ada typo.**

**Kritik dan saran? Please review.**

**Or maybe fav? Hahaha...**


	2. First Kiss

"Hujannya sudah reda. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali?" kata Levi sambil memandang langit. Zoe tidak menjawab, pikirannya masih kacau. "Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku?" katanya sekali lagi. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Zoe. Levi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan muka Zoe, "Hei, kau dengar tidak? Jangan bengong!"

Zoe kaget, tangan Levi menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya. Baiklah," katanya pelan. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali menuju ke istana. Sepanjang perjalanan Zoe memakan permen yang tadi dibelinya kemudian menawarkannya pada Levi. "Levi, kau mau?"

"Tidak," jawabnya. Levi tidak terlalu menyukai makanan seperti itu. Ia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. "Jangan sampai mukamu jadi bulat gara-gara makan makanan seperti itu terus," kata Levi. Entah maksudnya untuk menasihati atau mengejek. Yang jelas ia peduli terhadap Zoe dan itu terlihat dari perkataannya.

Zoe menggembungkan pipinya, "Iya, aku tahu kok." Ia segera menghabiskan permennya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Ia berharap mereka tidak akan kehujanan lagi. Untung saja, perjalanan mereka sudah lebih dekat sehingga mereka sudah sampai di istana dalam waktu 5 menit.

Para pelayan langsung menyambut mereka di depan pintu istana. Beberapa dari mereka sudah menyiapkan handuk, siapa tahu Zoe akan pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan. "Tuan putri, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah seorang pelayan. Zoe tersenyum, "Ya, tenang saja. Levi kan selalu bersamaku."

"Ya, kan?" Zoe mengedipkan matanya ke arah Levi. Akan tetapi Levi hanya membalasnya dingin, "Ya." Zoe sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Levi yang seperti ini. Ia juga tidak masalah ketika Levi tidak berbicara secara sopan terhadapnya. "Ahaha... Terimakasih untuk hari ini," kata Zoe sambil sedikit tertawa dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan datar oleh Levi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Bagus, Zoe! Kau sudah mirip seorang pelayan sekarang!" kata Zoe riang. Hari ini Zoe berencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan lagi di kota. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia meminta ijin pada ayahnya untuk pergi. Sejak dinasihati oleh Levi, ia jadi lebih menurut pada ayahnya. Ia sadar akan posisinya sebagai putri, ia tidak boleh sembarangan keluyuran di kota.

Setelah diberi ijin oleh ayahnya, Zoe berangkat bersama Levi. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggir kota. Meskipun sempit, jalan itu lebih dekat menuju pusat kota dibandingkan jalan utama. Hanya dengan beberapa menit, mereka sudah sampai di pusat kota. Zoe mengajak Levi menelusuri setiap toko yang mereka lewati. Ada sebuah tempat yang menarik perhatian Zoe. Bisa dibilang sebuah toko, bisa juga tidak. Selain menjual berbagai macam jimat yang dipercaya membawa untung bagi orang yang memilikinya, di tempat itu para pengunjung juga bisa meramalkan nasib mereka.

Zoe segera mengajak Levi masuk ke tempat tersebut dan melihat-lihat jimat yang ada di sana. "Apa yang kau cari, Nona?" kata sang pemilik tempat tersebut. Zoe kaget, ia tidak sadar bahwa orang itu berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. "Ah... Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja," kata Zoe.

"Mana mungkin kau ke sini hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Setiap orang yang ke sini pasti ingin membeli jimat atau ingin diramal," kata sang pemilik toko sambil tersenyum. "Heh? Ramalan?" Mata Zoe berbinar-binar, ia belum pernah sama sekali diramal.

Sementara itu, Levi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Zoe hanya diam saja. Ia tidak percaya pada hal-hal (yang menurutnya) _bodoh_ seperti ramalan. Baginya, tekad yang kuat dan usaha yang keras akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dibandingkan jimat-jimat yang katanya membawa keberuntungan itu.

Wanita pemilik toko tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau mau diramal? Hanya 30 koin emas." Zoe terbelalak, "Hee... Mahal sekali?" "Itu sudah lebih murah. Apakah seorang putri Kerajaan Titania tidak memiliki uang sebesar itu?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Levi yang mendengar percakapan mereka tersebut langsung mendekati peramal itu dan menatapnya dengan serius. "Hoho... Santai saja, aku tidak akan berbuat apapun." Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Zoe, "Bagaimana? Kau mau diramal atau tidak?"

Zoe segera mengeluarkan 50 koin emas dari kantungnya dan menaruhnya di meja. "Baiklah, berapa pun akan kubayar," katanya dengan serius. "Aku benar-benar tertarik sekarang. Hahaha... Em... Sebelum itu aku ingin tanya, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui jati diriku?"

"Mudah saja, kau mungkin memakai baju seorang pelayan tetapi kau tidak akan bisa menipuku. Kau berjalan bersama pria ini, ada 4 kemungkinan : dia kekasihmu, dia temanmu, dia saudaramu, atau dia penjagamu. Kalau dia kekasihmu, kalian pasti akan jalan berdekatan ataupun bergandengan. Kalau dia teman atau saudaramu, kalian pasti tidak akan berjalan berjauhan. Jadi, kemungkinan keempat dia adalah penjagamu. Orang yang memiliki penjaga hanyalah seorang yang kaya ataupun keluarga bangsawan. Lalu aku mendengar dia berkata padamu '_Tuan Putri_'. Jadi, kau pasti seorang putri. Hanya dengan mengamati pun aku sudah tahu."

"Wow! Aku harus lebih berhati-hati! Kalau begitu aku mau diramal sekarang!" kata Zoe riang. "Baiklah. Silahkan duduk." Wanita itu meletakkan tangan Zoe ke atas sebuah bola kristal. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku melihat sesuatu... Hmm... Kau akan menikah dengan seseorang keluarga bangsawan dari kerajaan lain."

"Wah? Benarkah?" kata Zoe senang. Sedangkan Levi semakin tidak suka berada di tempat itu. _Sudah pasti seorang putri akan menikah dengan keluarga bangsawan dasar bodoh_, pikirnya. Zoe semakin bersemangat, "Seperti apakah orangnya?"

"Dia tampan dan berwibawa. Ia juga kuat, ia akan selalu melindungimu di belakang dan kau baru akan sadar setelah sekian lama," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kau dengar Levi, aku akan menikah dengan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Tapi, aku juga melihat akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu." Zoe langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut wanita itu. "Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu seminggu tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunmu ke-16. Sepasang sayap yang selama ini membawamu pergi tidak akan bisa kau gunakan lagi."

Zoe benar-benar bingung mendengar perkataan peramal itu. _Sayap? Apa maksudnya?_ Kemudian, wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bukan hanya itu saja, kau akan dibuat bingung oleh dua pilihan. Kau harus hati-hati memilihnya atau kau juga akan kelihangan seseorang yang berharga bagimu."

Zoe menggebrak meja di depannya. Bunyinya memenuhi seluruh ruangan tersebut. "Apa maksudmu? Seseorang yang berharga bagiku..." Sang peramal berkata dengan wajah yang serius "Ya, seseorang yang berharga bagimu. Kau tidak dapat menghindari pilihan itu kecuali..." Belum selesai wanita itu mengucapkan kata-katanya Zoe sudah berlari ke luar tempat itu.

Levi yang melihat Zoe berlari langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk mengejarnya. Namun, peramal tersebut menghentikannya dan berkata "Aku tahu, dia mungkin tidak siap menghadapi semuanya tapi dia harus menghadapinya."

Wanita peramal itu memberikan sebuah jimat kecil kepada Levi. "Berikan ini padanya, ini pasti akan berguna," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dan satu lagi, aku melihat ada bayang-bayang yang sedang mengejarnya. Ini bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya. Aku tahu kau tidak percaya padaku, dan itu jelas terlihat di matamu. Tapi, aku harap kau selalu melindunginya. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan bayang-bayang itu akan menyerangnya."

Levi segera pergi meninggalkan wanita peramal itu. Sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke arah wanita itu dan berkata "Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan selalu melindunginya. Aku tak akan meninggalkannya barang sedetik pun karena itulah tugasku."

_._

_._

_._

_Bagaimana bisa dia bilang begitu? Aku akan kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku?_

Zoe benar-benar tidak menyangka peramal itu akan bicara begitu. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya hanyalah ayahnya. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya. Apakah ia akan kehilangan ayahnya juga? Kalau benar begitu, ia benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi semua itu.

"Kh..." Zoe berjalan menuju sungai yang kemarin ia datangi bersama Levi. Ia duduk di pinggir sungai tersebut sambil melemparkan beberapa batu-batu kecil ke dalam sungai. "Se..seharusnya... aku tidak minta di...ramal... Lebih baik kalau a.. aku tidak tahu..." katanya sambil terisak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berkata "Sudah kuduga kau akan ke sini, Tuan Putri." Zoe menoleh ke belakang, orang tersebut adalah Levi. "Ah... Levi. Maafkan aku tadi kabur. Sini, duduklah!" kata Zoe sambil menepuk-nepuk sebuah batu besar di sebelahnya.

Levi berjalan mendekati Zoe dan duduk bersandar di batu itu. Kemudian ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau kabur?" Zoe terdiam sejenak, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Levi. Konyol jika ia berkata bahwa ia tidak tahan mendengar perkataan peramal itu. Tetapi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "A... aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya lebih jauh. Makanya aku pergi."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mendengarkannya dari awal," kata Levi. Zoe sedikit menyesal. "Iya, aku juga berharap kalau aku tidak tahu. Seandainya itu benar, aku benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi semua itu," kata Zoe, badannya gemetaran.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah kehilangan ibuku sejak lahir. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk melahirkanku. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Dan sekarang, aku hanya punya ayah. Dia satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Apa... aku juga akan kehilangannya? Aku takut, Levi. Aku tak ingin sendirian."

Levi menatap Zoe dengan serius dan berkata "Tenang saja. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu dalam keadaan apapun, kau tidak perlu takut." Mendengar perkataan Levi itu, Zoe tersenyum. "Iya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merenggut apa yang berharga bagimu." Levi menyerahkan jimat yang tadi diberikan oleh peramal itu kepada Zoe. "Ini... Dia memberikannya padamu. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu percaya pada perkataannya maupun jimat-jimat seperti ini. Tapi kalau jimat ini bisa membuatmu merasa aman, simpanlah."

"Terimakasih." Zoe merasa lebih lega. Entah kenapa, setiap perkataan Levi membuatnya lebih tenang. "Nah... Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Zoe. Ia beranjak dari tempat ia duduknya. Tetapi, sebelum ia dapat berdiri dengan baik ia malah tergelincir. Tanah di sekitar sungai itu begitu licin.

Levi segera menarik tangan Zoe agar ia tidak terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Karena Levi menariknya terlalu kencang, Zoe pun terjatuh menimpa Levi. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan. Zoe merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sementara Levi kelihatannya sedikit kaget.

Zoe bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sekujur tubuh Levi. Ia juga bisa merasakan bibir Levi yang begitu lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Zoe. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. _Bagaimana dengan Levi, ya? _pikirnya. Tidak, saat ini Zoe tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Ia begitu menikmati ciuman yang tidak disengaja ini. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. _Tidak... Tidak sekarang... _

Zoe mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan, akan tetapi Levi malah melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia memegang bahu Zoe dan mendorongnya ke batu sebuah besar di tepi sungai. "Le..." belum selesai Zoe mengucapkan kata-katanya, tangan Levi sudah menutup mulutnya. "Cukup. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak lebih, putri."

Mendengar perkataan Levi itu, Zoe merasa sedikit kecewa. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dia kecewa. Mungkinkah karena Levi melepaskan ciuman itu?

"Tolong lupakan kejadian ini. Mari kita kembali sekarang." Levi segera berjalan menjauh dari sungai, meninggalkan Zoe yang masih duduk terdiam di sana.

.

.

'_**Levi, meski kau meminta padaku. Aku tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Selamanya...'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2! <strong>

**Maaf kalau adegan romance di chapter ini aneh banget. Soalnya nulisnya keburu-buru, mau natalan ahahahaa...**

**Makasih buat Kiki-chan sama Rei-chan yang selalu bantuin aku. Terutama ngasih ide-ide pas aku ga ada ide. Makasih juga buat para pembaca, apalagi yang udah fav, follow, sama comment. **

**Di cerita ini aku pakai nama Zoe aja dari Hanji Zoe. Aku ambil Zoe karena aku ngrasa nama Zoe itu lebih feminin dibandingkan Hanji. Kalau nama marganya kuganti Jaeger (maaf kalo penulisannya salah) aja yang gampang (aku gak pinter ngarang nama soalnya). Ayahnya Grisha, ibunya Carla, terus Eren? Apa ya? Hahaha...**

**Chapter 2 ini kupersembahkan untuk my lovely Levi hahaha... Ulang tahunnya asik banget, pas Natal. Jadinya Levi bisa buat Standing Poster Natal di sekolah deh hihihi...**

**Happy birthday Levi! **

**And**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2015! **

**Seperti biasa, maaf kalau ada typo. Kritik dan saran? Review please.**

**Or maybe fav? Hahaa... **


	3. Prince

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah, sinarnya menembus seluruh jendela istana. Perlahan-lahan Zoe membuka matanya kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ia masih sangat mengantuk karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus saja teringat kejadian di pinggir sungai itu.

_Apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin? _pikirnya sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pelayan, "Tuan Putri, anda sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Zoe mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjawab "Ya, baru saja."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan mandi dulu. Saya sudah mempersiapkan air hangatnya," kata sang pelayan sambil tersenyum. Zoe segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan sambil mengantuk. "Hoaammm..."

Setelah selesai mandi, Zoe berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan bersama ayahnya. Ruangan itu berada di sisi barat istana, menghadap langsung ke sebuah sungai dan hutan kecil yang indah. Ketika Zoe datang, sang raja sudah duduk di kursinya. Kemudian, salah seorang pelayan langsung mempersiapkan kursi untuk Zoe dan Zoe pun duduk di situ.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang dilapisi oleh emas. Kursinya pun sangat empuk sehingga sangat nyaman untuk diduduki. Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang pelayan masuk sambil membawakan makanan dan minuman. Mereka meletakkannya di depan raja dan Putri Zoe.

"Terimakasih," kata Zoe. Pelayan yang membawakan makanan untuknya itu membalasnya dengan senyum lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Raja langsung memegang sendok dan garpunya, lalu mulai makan. Suasana dalam ruangan itu hening. Baik raja maupun Zoe, tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba sang raja memecah keheningan, "Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Apakah kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan lagi?" katanya. Zoe tersentak, makanannya hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya. Hari ini, ia sedang tidak berniat untuk jalan-jalan ke luar. Ia merasa risih kalau harus pergi bersama Levi karena kejadian kemarin.

Zoe bingung harus bilang apa. Kalau dia bilang ia tidak ingin keluar karena kejadian kemarin ayahnya pasti akan bertanya "Apa yang terjadi? Ada orang yang berbuat macam-macam terhadapmu? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?" dan sebagainya. Tetapi kalau ia jujur, ayahnya pasti akan marah dan mengganti Levi dengan pengawal-pengawal lain. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari alasan lain.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku mau latihan pedang ," katanya pelan. "Oh, begitu. Ayah ingin melihatnya, sudah lama ayah tidak melihatmu latihan pedang," kata raja. Zoe tersenyum, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Haah... hah..." Zoe terengah-engah. Lawannya kali ini benar-benar kuat. Meskipun prajurit biasa, tetapi tubuhnya sangat besar dan kuat. "_Sial, di mana kelemahannya? Tangan? Bukan, tangannya benar-benar kuat. Cih..." _katanya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana tuan putri? Apa Anda sudah menyerah?" kata prajurit itu sambil tersenyum. Zoe memicingkan matanya, "Masih belum!" Ia mengangkat pedangnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada prajurit itu. Akan tetapi, sang prajurit dapat menahannya dengan perisainya.

"_Di mana kelemahannya?"_ kata Zoe dalam hati sambil terus mengayunkan pedangnya dengan semangat. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang kaki prajurit itu dengan keras dan membuat prajurit itu jatuh ke tanah. Zoe segera mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher prajurit itu. "Huft... Ternyata kelemahanmu di kaki ya? Badanmu terlalu besar sehingga tidak imbang dengan kakimu."

"Kau benar, tuan putri. Kau sudah lebih kuat sekarang," kata sang prajurit. "Tidak juga, aku hanya beruntung bisa menemukan kelemahanmu," kata Zoe sambil tertawa kecil. Sang raja yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat pun akhirnya berbicara "Kau lebih hebat sekarang, putriku!" Zoe menghampiri ayahnya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata "Terimakasih, ayah."

"Hei, kau. Apa kau lihat Kenny?" kata sang raja kepada prajurit itu. Prajurit itu menjawab "Saya melihatnya tadi bersama Levi, mereka berjalan menuju taman." "Baiklah. Kalau begitu panggil Kenny, ah tidak, mereka berdua saja. Panggil mereka berdua ke sini."

"_Eh, tunggu. Mereka berdua? Levi juga?"_ kata Zoe dalam hati. "Baik, Yang Mulia," prajurit itu memberi hormat kemudian pergi. Zoe benar-benar bingung, ia tidak tahu harus memasang tampang apa pada Levi. Dia benar-benar malu.

"Eee... Ayah, latihannya sudah selesai. Jadi, aku pergi dulu ya?" kata Zoe, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Akan tetapi sang raja menghentikannya dan berkata "Tidak. Jangan pergi dulu. Ada hal penting yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu dan juga mereka."

_A..apa? Jangan-jangan ayah sudah tahu kejadian kemarin?_ pikir Zoe. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika bertemu Levi. Apalagi, sejak kejadian kemarin mereka sama sekali tak berbicara apa pun. Levi bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemarin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, prajurit yang diutus oleh raja datang bersama Kenny dan Levi. "Saya permisi, Yang Mulia," katanya. Raja tersenyum, "Ya, terimakasih." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kenny dan Levi "Nah, Kenny dan Levi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian."

Zoe bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Ia melirik ke arah Levi yang sedari tadi berdiri diam disebelah Kenny. _Tidak... kumohon jangan... _"Sebenarnya..." belum selesai sang raja mengucapkan perkataannya Zoe sudah menyahut "A-ayah! A-aku mau ke kamar dulu, ya!"

"Tidak," kata sang raja. Kali ini ia serius "Jangan suka memotong pembicaraan orang. Bagaimana bisa seorang putri Kerajaan Titania tak mengerti tata krama seperti ini?" Zoe menunduk, ia merasa kali ini ayahnya akan marah lagi. "Maafkan aku."

"Dengarkan dulu, ini hal penting. Ini juga menyangkut tentang dirimu. Jadi, besok kita akan kedatangan tamu dari Kerajaan Utopia. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau, Kenny, untuk memperketat penjagaan di sekitar perbatasan dan juga di istana."

"Baik," kata Kenny sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, Levi aku ingin kau lebih menjaga Zoe. Pintu masuk kerajaan akan terbuka lebar besok, kita tidak akan tahu apabila ada orang yang menyusup. Akan sangat sulit mencarinya di keramaian."

"Dan kau, Zoe. Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran seenakmu sendiri. Jangan pernah keluar sendirian. Kalau mau keluar, keluarlah bersama Levi. Ah ya, satu lagi. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan di depan para tamu kerajaan. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik untuk acara penyambutan di istana."

Setelah selesai berbicara, raja membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Demikian juga dengan Kenny, ia pergi menuju ruangannya meninggalkan Levi dan Zoe. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua ditemani para penjaga, suasananya benar-benar kaku.

"E.. " belum selesai Zoe mengucapkan kata-katanya Levi sudah berbalik dan pergi. "Tu-tunggu dulu!" Levi membalikkan badannya. "A-ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." kata Zoe canggung. Ia memberi sinyal kepada para penjaga untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Levi datar. Zoe benar-benar canggung, tapi ia benar-benar ingin menanyakan kenapa Levi tidak mau berbicara padanya kemarin. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Levi "I-itu.. Soal kemarin. Maaf." "Sudah kubilang, lupakanlah. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh."

"Se-sejak kemarin, kau tidak berbicara padaku. Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya takut. "Tidak." "Ta-tapi sejak kemarin kau menghindariku. Itu membuatku tidak tenang. Sepanjang malam aku terus saja memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Baik kejadian itu maupun sikapmu, itu membuatku tidak tenang."

"Kau pikir aku tenang-tenang saja sejak kejadian kemarin?" Jujur saja, meski Levi adalah orang yang keras dan dingin, ia tetap saja seorang laki-laki. Berciuman dengan seorang perempuan, apalagi orang itu adalah putri Kerajaan Titania membuatnya tidak bisa tenang. Meskipun di luar ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak bisa tenang.

Zoe bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Levi. Entah kenapa, Levi yang seperti itu menurutnya... _Sangat imut. _Levi yang ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. "Kalau itu saja yang ingin kau katakan, aku permisi dulu," kata Levi, ia ingin menghindar dari percakapan ini. Kemudian, ia pergi meninggalkan Zoe.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Zoe. "Ka-kalau kau memang tidak tenang. Apakah itu artinya... " suaranya mendadak menjadi lebih pelan "...kau..." Zoe terdiam sejenak, ia sedikit takut untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Apa itu artinya kau juga tidak bisa melupakannya?"

Levi terdian sejenak, namun akhirnya menjawab dengan datar "Ya." Zoe menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Ka-kalau begitu... Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Berjanjilah padaku kau juga akan melupakannya." Lagi-lagi Levi membalasnya dengan datar "Ya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Zoe lagi. Levi membalikkan badannya, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. "Emm... Kau masih mau menemaniku jalan-jalan, kan?" tanya Zoe sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya. "Ya," jawab Levi, lagi-lagi dengan datarnya. Zoe tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok temani aku ke kota lagi, ya!"

"Ya."

.

.

.

"Tidak! Hari ini kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu menyambut para tamu Kerajaan Utopia!" suara sang raja menggema di seluruh ruangan. Hari ini, Zoe berencana untuk jalan-jalan lagi. Akan tetapi, ayahnya tidak mengijinkan karena hari ini para tamu akan datang. Zoe memohon, "Tapi, ayah... Kemarin kan aku tidak pergi. Aku juga akan pergi bersama Levi." "Tidak, tetap tidak bisa!" katanya lagi, keras.

"Cih, baiklah!" kata Zoe kesal. Ia menarik tangan Levi lalu pergi ke luar ruangan itu. "Ayah menyebalkan! Katanya aku boleh pergi ke luar asalkan bersamamu. Tapi ini... Arghhh!" katanya kesal. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau latihan pedang saja!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat para prajurit untuk berlatih. Sepanjang perjalanan Zoe melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, banyak sekali pelayan yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan para tamu dari Kerajaan Utopia. Tidak sedikit juga yang bekerja sambil _menggosip_.

"Kau dengar? Pangeran Kerajaan Utopia akan datang, lho!" seru salah seorang pelayan. "Eh, pangeran yang tampan itu?" pelayan yang lain pun ikut menyahut. Suara mereka begitu keras sehingga Zoe yang sedang berjalan bersama Levi dapat mendengarnya. "Pangeran Kerajaan Utopia? Levi, kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Zoe pada Levi. "Ya, aku pernah melihatnya ketika Kerajaan Utopia membantu kita saat perang beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya, Erwin, dia masih muda dan berbakat."

"Oh.. Begitu ya," kata Zoe sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya!" Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya agar lebih cepat sampai di tempat latihan, "Ayo, Levi!"

Sesampainya di sana, tidak ada satu pun prajurit yang sedang berlatih. Tempat itu begitu sepi karena semua prajurit sedang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu-pintu dan tempat-tempat tertentu. "Ah... Sepinya..." keluh Zoe. "Apa tidak ada satu pun prajurit di sini?"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?" kata Levi ketus. "Ah, iya! Aku sampai lupa kalau kau juga prajurit. Prajurit terkuat di seluruh Titania!" Zoe mengambil pedang di sampingnya kemudian menodongkannya di hadapan Levi. "Ini kesempatan bagus! Nah, lawan aku prajurit terkuat!"

Zoe bersiap-siap di posisinya. Ia menunggu Levi mengeluarkan pedangnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada setiap gerak yang dilakukan oleh Levi. Levi berjalan perlahan mendekati Zoe dan menyentil dahinya. "Masih terlalu cepat untuk melawanku, putri kecil!" kata Levi. Zoe kesal mendengar perkataan Levi barusan. Ia membanting pedangnya ke tanah. "Aku sudah dewasa! September nanti aku juga 16 tahun!"

"Sebentar lagi kau memang berumur 16 tahun. Tetapi, kelakuanmu belum bisa dikatakan sebagai orang dewasa," kata Levi. Zoe semakin kesal "Memangnya berapa umurmu sehingga merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk menasihatiku?" Melihat proporsi tubuh Levi, Zoe merasa umurnya tidak jauh dengan Levi.

"24 tahun, sebentar lagi juga 25 tahun." Zoe tersentak, Levi si pendek ini sudah berumur 24 tahun? Pantas saja badannya tidak tinggi-tinggi, masa pubertasnya sudah lewat. "Hihihi... Pantas saja kau tidak tinggi-tinggi," kata Zoe sambil sedikit tertawa.

Beruntung Zoe adalah seorang putri. Kalau saja dia hanya orang biasa, Levi pasti sudah memukulinya sampai memar-memar. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pelayan, ia memanggil Zoe dan mengajaknya untuk kembali. "Tuan Putri, sebentar lagi para tamu dari Kerajaan Utopia akan datang. Yang Mulia memerintahkan Anda untuk bersiap-siap sekarang."

"Ah, baiklah!" jawab Zoe bersemangat. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan Pangeran Erwin karena begitu penasaran dengan orang itu. "Dah, Levi! Lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Levi.

.

.

.

"Ni-nifa... Apa menurutmu hiasan rambut ini tidak aneh?" tanya Zoe malu-malu. Nifa, kepala pelayan sekaligus yang menjadi pelayan kepercayaan Zoe, hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak aneh. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. "Eh.. Yah.. Em.." Zoe malu-malu. "Aku kan jarang sekali memakai hiasan seperti ini." Nifa tersenyum dan menggodanya sedikit "Kau malu karena itu atau karena pangeran yang akan datang nanti?"

Wajah Zoe mendadak memerah setelah mendengar kata-kata Nifa itu. Ia menyangkal "Ti-tidak, kok!" sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hee... Masa? Kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta, ya?" kata Nifa, masih dengan nada menggoda.

"A-a-aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya!" kata Zoe menyangkal. "A-aku hanya sedikit grogi. Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan ayah serta seluruh Kerajaan Titania. Lagipula, mana ada yang namanya _jatuh cinta sebelum bertemu_?"

Nifa tertawa kecil, "Yah... Siapa tahu ada yang seperti itu? Hihihi..." "Mana mungkin, hahaha... Ayo kita pergi! Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, kan?" kata Zoe sambil sedikit tertawa. Ia menggandeng tangan Nifa lalu pergi ke luar kamarnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk istana, di mana para tamu dari Kerajaan Utopia akan datang. Zoe berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, menunggu para tamu datang. Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang istana dibuka. Masuklah Raja dari Kerajaan Utopia, Raja Darius, bersama putranya yakni Pangeran Erwin beserta para pengawalnya.

"Selamat datang, kawanku!" kata Raja Grisha sambil memeluk Raja Darius. "Terimakasih atas penyambutanmu ini, Grisha. Setelah melihatmu, rasa lelahku sepanjang perjalanan mendadak hilang." "Benarkah? Haha..." kata Raja Grisha, sedikit tertawa.

"Perkenalkan, ini putriku, Zoe." Zoe berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan Raja Darius dan memberi hormat kepadanya, "Salam, Raja Darius. Saya sungguh senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda." Raja Darius tersenyum, menurutnya Zoe sangat sopan (dia tidak tahu kalau biasanya Zoe seperti anak liar). "Ya, senang juga bertemu denganmu. Ah, iya, perkenalkan juga ini putraku, Erwin."

Zoe menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sedikit roknya dengan kedua tangannya. "Salam, Pangeran Erwin. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga, senang bisa bertemu denganmu," balas Erwin sambil tersenyum. Ternyata benar kata para pelayan itu, Pangeran Erwin benar-benar tampan. Senyumnya melelehkan hati para gadis, termasuk Zoe.

"I-iya..." kata Zoe terbata-bata. Baru pernah ia melihat seseorang yang begitu..._ menawan_. Rambut blonde-nya yang terbang ditiup angin, alisnya yang tebal memperlihatkan betapa tegasnya dia, serta matanya yang lembut itu.

"_Kau akan menikah dengan seseorang keluarga bangsawan dari kerajaan lain. Dia tampan dan berwibawa. Ia juga kuat, ia akan selalu melindungimu."_

Melihatnya, Zoe jadi teringat perkataan wanita peramal yang meramalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Erwin sangat mirip dengan orang yang dikatakan peramal itu. Dia tampan, berwibawa, dan juga kuat. Setiap gadis yang melihatnya pasti berpikir _dialah pangeran sejati_.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan Yang Mulia dan Pangeran Erwin beristirahat dulu. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian berdua. Mari..." kata Raja Grisha, wajahnya dipenuhi senyum. Mereka bertiga berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Zoe yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

'_**Mungkinkah, dialah orang yang dikatakan peramal itu?'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yuhuuu! Ini dia Chapter 3!<strong>

**Maaf ya, kalau update-nya lama. Mataku sering sakit kalau menghadap layar, jadi nulisnya bisa lama banget -_-**

**Makasih buat para pembaca yang sudah setia membaca. Baik yang sudah fav, follow, atau comment. Maupun yang cuma baca-baca aja. Makasih juga buat Rei-chan sama Kiki-chan yang selalu bantuin aku meskipun aku kadang maksa. Hahaha...**

**Di chapter ini Erwin muncul! Yey! (Rei.. Erwinmu tuh!) Sumpah, pas nulis bagian 'Pangeran tampan' tanganku gemeteran. Ngakak aku nulisnya. Erwin memang tamvan... *cling cling* **

**Dan untuk selanjutnya, ga cuma Levihan aja, tapi Eruhan-nya juga banyak. Jadi bingung mau buat Hanji sama siapa -_-**

**Menurut kalian? Mending sama siapa? Hahahaa...**

**Oiya, karna ini tahun baru jadi SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, YA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Seperti biasa... Maaf kalau ada typo.**

**Kritik dan saran? Review ya... **

**Or maybe fav and follow? **


	4. Heartbeats

Berbaring di kasur yang empuk sambil memandang langit-langit kamar memang hal yang paling nyaman dilakukan ketika siang hari. Apalagi ketika tubuh ini mulai lelah dan malas untuk digerakkan. Ya, itulah yang sedang dilakukan Zoe saat ini, berbaring di kasur empuknya sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya.

"Ah... Penyambutan hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah," keluhnya. "Aku harus bersikap sempurna selama 2 jam. Arghhhh... !"

Zoe memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan, ia merasa badannya dan juga pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia hanya beristirahat sebentar, apalagi kemarin malam ia tidak bisa tidur―memikirkan ramalan itu dan juga insiden ciumannya dengan Levi―sampai larut.

Belum lagi, ketika tadi ia bertemu dengan Erwin, orang yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang dikatakan oleh wanita peramal itu. Zoe tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya hingga sekarang. Erwin memang mirip dengan _jodohnya_ itu, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak begitu yakin.

"Arghhh!" teriaknya.

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Ng? Siapa itu?" tanya Zoe dengan nada malas. Orang tersebut tetap saja mengetuk pintu kamar Zoe, bahkan lebih keras. Mungkin dia tidak mendengar perkataan Zoe. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada membentak.

"I-ini aku, Nifa," kata orang itu. Zoe mempersilakannya masuk, "Masuklah."

Perlahan-lahan Nifa membuka pintu lalu masuk ke kamar Zoe. "Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Zoe, ia masih berbaring di kasurnya.

Nifa berjalan mendekati Zoe dan berkata, "Tadi kau berteriak, kupikir ada apa-apa. Ternyata kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Zoe.

Ia tersenyum kemudian bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Ah... I-itu..." jawab Zoe terbata-bata.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau aku sudah seperti sahabatmu? Seorang sahabat pasti bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya."

Zoe terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Nifa. "Yah... Kalau kau memang sahabatku kau pasti tahu, kan, apa yang kurasakan saat ini?" Pada akhirnya hanya kata-kata ini yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Nifa tersenyum nakal, "Hihihi... Pasti tentang cinta, ya?" katanya sedikit menggoda. "Siapa orangnya? Apa dia seorang yang tampan? Kuat? Atau mungkin keren? Ahh!"

"Ssstttt... Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu sedikit?" kata Zoe. "Bagaimana kalau orang di luar sampai dengar. Nanti mereka membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak."

Nifa kembali tersenyum. "Tenang saja, tidak akan sampai seperti itu."

Zoe menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Janji kau tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapa pun."

"Aku janji," jawab Nifa bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti kalau aku menyukainya apa tidak. A-aku..." Zoe terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Se-jak tadi, aku terus memikirkan Erwin. Yah kau tahu, aku rasa dia tampan."

Mendadak Nifa menjadi tidak bersemangat. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya pada Zoe. "Kalau hanya itu, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Apa kau tak merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekatnya?"

Zoe terdiam, cukup lama. Sampai-sampai Nifa harus mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Zoe, aku sedang bertanya padamu, lho. Apa kau tidak merasa berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekatnya? Kalau kau merasa berdebar, bisa jadi itu kau memang menyukainya. Kalau tidak, mungkin itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum saja."

Zoe berpikir sejenak, menelusuri seluruh sudut-sudut memorinya. _Berdebar-debar? _Kalau berdebar-debar, ia hanya pernah merasakan itu ketika bersama―

―Levi.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak berdebar-debar ketika bersama dengannya." Zoe kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Ta-tapi... Ada seseorang yang membuatku berdebar-debar," kata Zoe lirih.

Nifa tersenyum, "Kalau begitu sia―"

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

"Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu," kata Zoe pada Nifa. "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui pembicaraan kita tadi." Nifa mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Nifa dari dalam.

Orang itu menjawab, "Levi."

"Le-levi? Bu-buka pintunya, biarkan dia masuk," kata Zoe gugup. Nifa segera membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Levi untuk masuk. "Masuklah," katanya.

Zoe segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "A-ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Atau ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Zoe gugup. Ia berbicara kepada Levi, tapi tak menatapnya.

"Yang Mulia memanggilmu, sebentar lagi waktunya perjamuan makan," jawab Levi, seperti biasa datar.

"Ba-baiklah aku pergi sekarang!" kata Zoe. Ia segera mengangkat kakinya dari kamar, berharap Levi dan Nifa tidak menyadari wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Levi memandang Zoe yang sedang pergi ke luar kamar dengan serius. Sedikit heran sebenarnya, namun tidak tampak di wajahnya. "Hei, tidak biasa-biasanya dia langsung pergi," kata Levi.

"Biasanya mengeluh atau protes dulu kan, hahaha..." kata Nifa sambil sedikit tertawa. "Yah sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah."

"Apa?"

"Apa ya? Hahaa..." kata Nifa, sedikit menggoda.

"Tch, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"_Lho? Kenapa aku menghindar dari Levi, ya?" _tanya Zoe dalam hati. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa ia langsung berjalan ke luar kamarnya. Ia merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan, ia tak berani menatapnya.

Zoe menempelkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Perlahan-lahan, merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "Mungkinkah, ini yang dimaksud Nifa?" kata Zoe, lirih.

Zoe terus berjalan sambil memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di depan ruang makan. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki tempat itu, menjaga sikap sebaik-baiknya dengan harapan ia tidak akan memempermalukan ayahnya dan seluruh kerajaannya di depan para tamu.

"Zoe, kau sudah datang," kata Yang Mulia Grisha dari dalam ruangan. "Tunggulah sebentar sampai mereka datang. Ingat! Jangan berbuat macam-macam, makanlah dengan sopan, dan jangan minta tambah terus-menerus. Kau tak ingin mempermalukan ayahmu ini, kan?"

"Ba-baik," jawab Zoe.

Tak lama kemudian, para tamu Kerajaan Utopia sudah sampai di ruang makan. Raja Grisha segera menyambut mereka dan mempersilakan mereka duduk. "Silahkan," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mereka berempat menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan oleh para pelayan. Entah mengapa, makanan yang disajikan kali ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Terasa lebih spesial, menurut Zoe. Ya, mungkin karena hari ini ada tamu spesial yang datang.

"_Tak apalah, sedikit berbeda. Yang penting tetap enak!"_ kata Zoe dalam hati. Ia makan dengan lahap, sampai tak sadar ada serpihan kecil yang menempel di pipi kirinya. Sang raja berusaha memberi sinyal pada putrinya agar segera mengelap pipinya itu, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Zoe..." bisik Raja Grisha, pelan. Zoe tetap saja tidak menjawab. "Zoe..." katanya sekali lagi. Tapi Zoe tetap tidak menjawab. "Ck."

"Zoe, ada makanan yang menempel di pipimu." Zoe menoleh, mencari dari mana suara itu datang. Ia melihat ke arah Erwin yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, "Ada makanan yang menempel di pipimu," katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya.

"Eh... Ah..." Zoe segera mengelap pipinya. "Te-terimakasih," kata Zoe, gugup.

"_Dasar, anak ini... Cara makannya berantakan sekali. Sampai-sampai harus diingatkan oleh Pangeran Utopia itu. Memalukan!" _kata Raja Grisha dalam hati.

"Putrimu benar-benar seorang gadis yang sangat bersemangat. Ia juga cantik."

"Eh? Ah, iya..." Raja Grisha tersenyum sebagai balasan atas pujian Raja Darius.

"Oh iya," Raja Darius meletakkan sendoknya. "Mengenai permintaanku waktu itu. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, aku akan sangat senang."

Grisha terdiam, melirik ke arah Zoe dan Erwin. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, entah membicarakan apa. Ia menghela nafas, "Hmm... Akan kupastikan dulu."

.

.

.

"Akh... Capeknya!" keluh Zoe. Ia membaringkan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mencoba untuk tidur, namun ia tetap saja tidak bisa tidur. Padahal, tubuhnya itu sangat butuh istirahat.

"Ukh," dia mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian duduk di atas kasur sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke atas bantal. Dia mengambil sebuah buku tebal di samping tempat tidurnya, membukanya perlahan dan membacanya dengan harapan matanya akan lelah ketika membaca buku itu. Namun, tetap saja, dia tidak dapat tidur.

Zoe mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar. Dia melihat banyak sekali pelayan yang sedang mempersiapkan pesta perayaan kemenangan Titania atas Trost dan Kastil Utgard besok. Beberapa pelayan sedang berlari-larian sambil membawa berbagai macam peralatan. Sungguh hari yang sibuk.

"Aku ke luar saja, ahhh!" kata Zoe bersemangat.

Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke luar bangunan istana. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman istana sambil melihat-lihat para pelayan yang sedang sibuk. Dia melihat Nifa sedang berbicara dengan para pelayan yang lain. Ingin sekali ia mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi sepertinya Nifa sedang sibuk.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja sambil menikmati pemandangan malam. Zoe terus berjalan, mendekati sebuah air mancur yang terletak di tengah halaman istana dan memotong sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan pintu masuk utara dengan halaman tengah.

Zoe terus berjalan mendekati air mancur itu. Tak peduli kalau cipratan airnya akan mengenai gaunnya.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Zoe mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi sedang berbicara padanya.

Zoe membalikkan badannya, mencari si pemilik suara itu. Kemudian berkata, "Aku tak bisa tidur, Levi."

"Aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini bukan kenapa kau di sini," kata Levi, ketus. Sungguh, orang ini memang benar-benar dingin. Berbicara dengan seorang putri raja saja seperti itu.

Namun, hal itu tak masalah bagi Zoe. Ia tak pernah merasa keberatan Levi bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. "Di luar ramai, sekalian saja aku keluar. Yah, melihat-lihat dan menikmati pemandangan malam."

"Oh," kata Levi, datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kaulakukan juga di luar?" tanya Zoe.

"Aku harus mengurus keamanan untuk besok."

"Begitu, ya." Zoe tersenyum. Entah mengapa, setiap bersama Levi, Zoe merasa nyaman. Hanya mengobrol sedikit seperti ini pun rasanya senang. Zoe jadi teringat oleh perkataan Nifa tadi. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya ketika bersama Levi.

_**Mungkinkah aku?**_

"Leeviiii...!" terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang memanggil Levi.

Levi membalikkan badannya kemudian menjawab panggilan orang itu. "Ya, aku ke sana sekarang!"

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya pada Zoe.

Zoe menjawab, "Ya..."

Zoe memperhatikan Levi berlari menjauh darinya, menuju ke arah perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dan terlihat akrab.

_Ckit!_

Zoe merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dadanya terasa sakit, melihat Levi berjalan dengan perempuan itu.

.

.

'_**Ya, aku... Aku suka Levi.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshhaaaa! Ini dia Chapter 4 yang lumayan pendek! <strong>(ง •̀ゝ•́)ง

**Sorry banget ya, updatenya lama banget. Kalau ada yang nunggu-nunggu, aku minta maaf yang setulus-tulusnya**

**Maaf banget ya... Soalnya selama bulan Januari, banyak banget kegiatan sekolah. Mulai dari open house sampe persiapan UN dan lomba-lomba. Terus, beberapa hari lalu aku nyoba nonton film-film kerajaan di salah satu stasiun tv swasta. Pasti tau lah film-film yg lg booming sekarang. Aku coba nonton, tapi lho kok ceritanya rada mirip sama cerita yang mau kubuat ya? Jadinya, cerita yang sudah kubuat langsung kuubah banyak deh... Hehehe...**

**Itu juga faktor yang menyebabkan kelambatanku dalam update -_-**

**Makasih buat semua pembaca yang setia membaca fic ini, meski kata-katanya absurd banget nih fic. Makasih juga buat temen-temen yang udah bantu sumbangin ide dan mau dimintai pendapat secara paksa hohoho...**

**Oh iya maaf kalau soal definisi 'suka' nggak tepat. Menurutku, suka itu sih kalau kita merasa berdebar-debar atau grogi di dekat seseorang, tapi kau tetap merasa nyaman dan ingin terus bersamanya, terus bisa menerima apapun yang ada dalam dirinya. Yah, itu sih pandanganku wkwkwk**

**Sorry cerewet banget dan juga sorry kalau ada typo heheheheeee...**

**And HAPPY VALENTINE!**

**Kritik dan saran? Review, please...**

**Or maybe fav and follow? **°˖✧∩(◎ヮ◎∩)✧˖°

.

.

.

Note : Mungkin chapter depan bakalan lama lagi, sabar ya nunggunya wkwkwk. Maklum orang sibuk hahaha *plakkk*


	5. Party

"Putri Zoe, apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Zoe tersentak. Dia membalikkan badannya, melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Orang itu berbadan tegap, tinggi, dan kekar. Dia mengenakan mantel yang terbuat dari bulu―karena malam ini cukup dingin.

"A-a-aaku..." jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Haha... Sepertinya aku membuatmu kaget, ya?" kata orang itu.

"Ti-tidak... Pangeran." jawab Zoe.

"Panggil Erwin saja, rasanya terlalu kaku kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Erwin. Kalau begitu panggil aku Zoe saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Zoe, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku se-sedang memperhatikan kerja para pelayan untuk persiapan pesta besok," katanya, cari-cari alasan. Ia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia sedang memperhatikan Levi.

"Begitu, ya?" Erwin mendongakkan kepalanya, memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. "Bintang-bintang malam ini sangat indah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Zoe terdiam sejenak, ia pun ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau benar."

"Di sini langit terlihat cerah, apa kau tahu Utopia akhir-akhir sering sekali turun hujan bahkan di malam hari. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang setiap hari."

"Ka-kau juga suka melihat bintang?" tanya Zoe, tiba-tiba ia merasa lebih bersemangat. Ia sangat suka melihat bintang di malam hari, bertemu dengan orang yang punya hobi sama tentu menyenangkan.

"Ya," jawab Erwin, pelan. "Kalau kau?"

"Ya, aku suka melihat bintang-bintang setelah aku membaca buku. Terkadang membaca membuat mataku lelah..."

Erwin tersenyum, "Begitu, ya. Hmm... Kau lihat yang di sana itu? Rasi bintang apa?" ia bertanya pada Zoe sambil menunjuk ke arah timur.

Zoe menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia berpikir sejenak, membayang-bayangkan rasi bintang apa itu. "Emm... Apa ya?"

"Mungkin Scorpio?" Akhirnya hanya 'Scorpio' saja yang terucap. Ya, sebenarnya Zoe tidak begitu mengetahui mengenai rasi bintang. Ia lebih suka membaca buku tentang makhluk hidup dan obat-obatan daripada astronomi.

"Benar...Lalu, yang paling terang itu?"

"Mmm... Entahlah aku tidak begitu mengerti. Aku biasanya hanya menikmati pemandangannya saja."

"Itu bintang Antares..."

"Oohh..." Zoe mengangguk-angguk, bibirnya membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil. "Tak kusangka pengetahuanmu tentang bintang cukup banyak juga," katanya.

"Ya, menyenangkan sekali, lho menebak-nebak rasi bintang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan mencobanya. Hehehe..." Zoe tersenyum lebar.

Untuk sesaat Zoe dapat melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya berkat Erwin. Entah mengapa, mengobrol dengannya membuat Zoe merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sulit digambarkan, tapi mungkin rasanya seperti mengobrol dengan kakak laki-lakinya sendiri―kalau dia punya.

"Terimakasih, Erwin..."

Erwin menaikkan alisnya, "Terimakasih? Untuk apa?"

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Zoe terbata-bata. "Eee... Sepertinya anginnya bertambah kencang, lebih baik kita kembali."

"Benar juga. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, lebih baik kau langsung beristirahat."

"Iya, selamat malam." Zoe melambaikan tangannya ke arah Erwin sambil berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

Zoe memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Langit sore ini terlihat begitu gelap, berbeda sekali dengan tadi malam dimana ia dan Erwin dapat melihat bintang-bintang dengan jelas. Cuaca memang sangat mudah berubah.

Pesta yang tadinya akan diadakan di halaman istana akhirnya dipindahkan ke aula istana. Para pelayan sedang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang sebelum kehujanan. Mereka berlari-larian keluar masuk istana. Rasanya, kerja keras mereka dari kemarin menjadi sia-sia. Pada akhirnya mereka harus memindahkan barang-barang ke dalam.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka, di belakangnya ada Nifa yang membawa beberapa peralatan berdandan. "Zoe... Acaranya tinggal dua jam lagi, lho. Kau harus bersiap-siap."

"Akh... Aku tidak suka memakai riasan-riasan seperti itu..." keluhnya.

"Ayolah, kau kan seorang putri setidaknya bersikaplah seperti seorang perempuan. Lagipula ini acara resmi, kau harus mengenakannya."

Zoe mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ukh... Baiklah..."

"Sebelum itu, gantilah gaunmu dengan ini. Ini khusus dipersiapkan untukmu," kata Nifa sambil menyerahkan sebuah gaun yang cukup... mewah dan sepertinya ribet untuk dipakai.

_Oh sial_, pikir Zoe. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengenakan baju yang sangat tidak disukainya.

.

.

.

Zoe melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan, memasuki ruangan. Rambutnya yang biasanya diikat _ponytail_, kali ini diurai hingga melebihi pundaknya. Dia sedikit kesulitan ketika berjalan karena gaun yang ia kenakan malam ini berbeda. Bagian dada dan pinggangnya benar-benar membuatnya sesak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pesta malam ini adalah acara yang resmi. Dia tidak bisa mengenakan gaun yang biasa saja seperti yang ia kenakan sehari-harinya.

"_Ughh... Aku berharap acaranya cepat selesai..."_ katanya dalam hati.

Zoe mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke tengah ruangan, berusaha agar orang-orang yang ada tidak menyadari cara berjalannya yang sedikit aneh―berkat gaun sialan itu. Di tengah ruangan, sang raja sudah menunggunya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang tidak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Zoe, kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu?" tanya raja dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Ti-tidak, kok. Aku berjalan seperti biasanya." Zoe segera membetulkan cara berjalannya. Dia sangat yakin kalau dia tidak melakukannya, ia pasti akan menerima pelajaran tata krama lagi dengan ayahnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bosan, ingin sekali dia menutup telinganya ketika ayahnya sedang berbicara tentang masalah itu.

"KYAAAA! KAU LIHAT? DIA SANGAT TAMPAN!"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening sejenak karena ada seseorang yang berteriak. Zoe dan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sontak membalikkan badannya dan mencari siapa orang yang berteriak itu. Seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekat pintu, mungkin anak petinggi kerajaan―karena Zoe belum pernah melihatnya, segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis lagi, namun dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Semua yakin, pasti gadis yang menutup mulutnya lah yang barusan berteriak. Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak?

Zoe melihat ke arah pintu masuk, Raja Darius dan Pangeran Erwin sedang berjalan masuk menuju ruangan. _Pasti gara-gara ada Erwin ya,_ pikir Zoe.

Gadis itu segera menjauh dan berlari ke luar ruangan. Dia menutup mukanya, tak kuasa menahan malu. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan lagi. Mungkin karena dia sudah biasa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini atau mungkin karena dia harus tetap _stay cool_ di pesta ini.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah datang," kata Raja Grisha. Ia berjalan menghampiri Raja Darius dan mengajaknya menuju bagian utara ruangan. Di sana sudah disediakan dua kursi untuk mereka berdua. Mereka berdiri, menghadap semua orang yang ada di pesta malam itu.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapa Raja Grisha. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Malam ini adalah malam yang indah untuk kita semua. Setelah melewati banyak kesulitan, kita akhirnya dapat merebut kembali kota yang ditinggalkan oleh nenek moyang kita, kota milik kita. Ini semua tidak akan terwujud tanpa kerja keras kalian semua. Terimakasih semuanya atas segala jerih payah dan kerjasama kalian semua."

"Serta, saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Raja Darius dan seluruh pasukannya, yang telah membantu kita dalam merebut kembali Kastil Utgard," lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum pada Raja Darius dan dibalas oleh senyuman juga olehnya.

"Setelah melewati hari-hari yang begitu panjang... Sekarang marilah kita bersenang-senang!"

"Yaaaaa!" semua orang di ruangan itu berteriak dengan penuh sukacita. Musik dimainkan, beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah mulai berdansa. Ada juga yang langsung mengambil minuman dan makanan, termasuk Zoe.

Dia berlari menuju meja yang berisi makanan-makanan dan kue-kue. "Waahhh... Enaknya..." Zoe meneteskan air liurnya, ia sudah tidak sabar mencicipi makanan-makanan itu. (Kok jadi kayak Sasha ya? Hahaha...)

Ia mengambil sebuah kue dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmmm..."

"Kelihatannya enak," ucap seseorang.

Zoe membalikkan badannya, "I-iya... Er... eh tidak Pa―"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil saja Erwin." Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil sebuah kue dan berdiri di sebelah Zoe sambil memandang orang-orang yang sedang berdansa.

Erwin menghabiskan kuenya kemudian berkata, "Kau mau berdansa?"

"Ah.. ehh... a-aku?" jawab Zoe terbata-bata.

Erwin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Zoe, "Ya, mau berdansa denganku?"

"Baiklah," jawabnya. Zoe meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Erwin, menerima ajakannya. Mana mungkin ia menolak permintaan dari seorang pangeran.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Zoe sedikit risih ketika berjalan dengan Erwin, banyak perempuan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis. Mungkin mereka ingin berdansa dengan Erwin.

Erwin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Zoe dan mereka mulai berdansa. Zoe tidak menyangka, Erwin sangat pandai menari. Dia yang sebenarnya kurang pandai menari jadi lebih percaya diri ketika berdansa bersama Erwin. Selain itu, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya berdansa dengan seorang pangeran.

Alunan musik begitu indah, gesekan biola yang dimainkan terdengar jernih di udara. Lampu-lampu yang indah pun ikut mengiringi mereka. Mereka terus menari, bagaikan boneka dalam kotak musik yang hanya akan berhenti ketika musik berhenti.

Zoe menatap kedua manik biru Erwin. Dia lerlihat begitu berbeda, tatapan matanya begitu serius. "Ada apa?" tanya Erwin, menyadari tatapan Zoe padanya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Zoe.

Erwin tersenyum, "Baiklah." Mereka berdua terus menari dan menari sampai alunan musik berhenti.

"Hosh... hosh..." Zoe dan Erwin sama-sama terengah-engah. Gerakan yang mereka lakukan sedikit cepat sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat dan lelah.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Zoe mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan sontak membalikkan badan. Dia melihat Raja Grisha dan Raja Darius sedang memandangi mereka dan bertepuk tangan.

"Bagus sekali, gerakan kalian begitu indah," puji Raja Darius.

Zoe tersipu malu, "Te-terimakasih..."

Raja Darius tersenyum, dia mendekati Zoe kemudian berkata "Kalian sangat cocok."

"E-eh... Maksudnya?" Zoe balas bertanya.

"Eh? Grisha, apa kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Eh.. Yah, maafkan aku. Aku belum menemukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan tentang ini dengannya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat," jawab Raja Grisha. "Jadi, begini... Sebenarnya..."

_Eh? Ada apa?_

"Ayah... Ingin_ menikahkanmu_ dengan Erwin."

_Apa? MENIKAH?_

Zoe melirik ke arah Erwin, dia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui hal ini lebih dulu.

"Ayah lihat kalian sudah menjadi akrab. Nah, kau―"

Belum selesai Raja Grisha mengucapkan kata-katanya, Zoe sudah berlari ke luar ruangan. Grisha berusaha menghentikannya akan tetapi Zoe tidak mendengarkannya.

"Cih." Dia segera berlari mengikutinya. "Di mana dia?"

Grisha melihat para penjaga di luar kemudian ia memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari Zoe, "Cepat cari Zoe, jangan sampai dia kabur ke luar istana!"

Kemudian, ia kembali ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Raja Darius serta Erwin. "Kumohon maafkanlah kelakuan putriku, Yang Mulia. Dia me―"

"Tidak masalah, mungkin dia masih kaget. Semuanya butuh waktu," jawab Darius sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi... Aku takut kalau dia akan kabur..."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan kabur. Aku mempercayainya, kau kan ayahnya seharusnya kau juga bisa mempercayainya. Kita tunggu saja sampai dia kembali," ucap Raja Darius. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Baiklah," kata Grisha, pelan.

.

.

.

"_Apa maksudnya? Aku dijodohkan dengan Erwin?"_tanya Zoe dalam hati. Ia tahu, Erwin adalah orang yang mendekati sempurna dan mungkin adalah _calon suami idaman_ bagi kebanyakan orang. Tapi, ia tidak menyukainya.

Ya, dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Dia terus berlari, tanpa arah. Dia tidak ingin para penjaga ataupun pelayan menemukannya. Saat ini, ia ingin sendiri. Dia sebuah tempat yang bisa menenangkannya.

Zoe sampai di gudang persenjataan, dan sepertinya tempat itu sedang tidak terkunci. Dia masuk ke dalamnya, berharap para penjaga dan pelayan tidak menemukannya.

Tempat itu cukup gelap, lampu yang dinyalakan hanya satu dan itu berada di ujung ruangan di dekat lemari baju besi. Zoe berjalan mendekati lampu itu, betapa kagetnya ia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang lemari.

"_Jangan sampai orang itu melihatku. Bisa-bisa dia membawaku kembali pada ayah,_" katanya dalam hati.

Dia berjalan perlahan. Dia berniat keluar dari tempat itu dan menemukan tempat lain.

_Srak!_

_Ah sial_, pikir Zoe. Ia menendang sebuah karung yang tidak tahu apa isinya. Orang itu berjalan mendekat, tapi hanya bayangannya saja yang terlihat.

"Siapa itu?" tanya orang itu.

Tunggu, suara ini... Sepertinya Zoe tidak asing dengan suara ini. "Levi?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini, bukannya pesta belum selesai?"

Zoe menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata, "Su-sudah, kok."

"Jangan berbohong, pestanya belum lama dimulai," kata Levi ketus.

Zoe menekuk lututnya lalu duduk di bawah, tak peduli kalau gaunnya itu akan kotor. "Ah, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu." Dia membetulkan posisi gaunnya, "Aku kabur."

"Oh," jawab Levi datar.

"Levi, apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika kau akan dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai. Mungkin dia memang orang yang baik dan mendekati sempurna. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau tidak menyukainya."

Levi menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan ikut duduk di sebelah Zoe. "Aku akan katakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku tidak menyukainya."

"Begitu, ya." Zoe menghela napasnya.

"Siapa?"

"Eh... Siapa apanya?"

"Orang yang dijodohkan denganmu."

"Ah, i-itu... Yah, kau pasti tahu kan. Orang yang seperti itu cuma... Erwin," jawab Zoe pelan. "Awalnya aku memang mengira kalau aku menyukainya, tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas rasa kagum saja. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari kalau sebenarnya a "

"Kalau begitu katakan pada Yang Mulia kalau kau menyukai orang lain."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Zoe. Dia takut jangan-jangan Levi tahu kalau sebenarnya orang yang dimaksudnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, itu perasaanku saja."

"Ah, begitu ya. Ta-tapi... Kau tahu? Dia kelihatannya tidak menyukaiku," kata Zoe.

"Siapa memang?"

Zoe terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Dia takut kalau dia memberitahu yang sebenarnya, apakah sikap Levi padanya akan berubah. "I-itu..."

Levi menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih serius. "Ng?"

"Dia..."

.

.

'_**Levi, kalau aku memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Apa kita tetap bisa mengobrol seperti biasanya lagi?'**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeyeye! Ini dia Chapter 5!<strong>

**Ga kusangka ternyata aku nyelesaiin cerita ini sedikit lebih cepat. Mumpung libur Imlek dan aku kumpul-kumpul keluarganya hari minggu jadi kuselesaiin aja...**

**Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang setia membaca fic yang kata-katanya absurd ini... Baik yang udah fav, follow, review ataupun para silent readers. Aku seneng kalau ada yang suka karya yang kubuat. **

**Makasih buat review-reviewnya, meski gak bisa kubalas semua tapi intinya, aku bakalan update secepat yang aku bisa hehee... Yang jelas aku sangat senang...!**

**Di chapter ini ada adegan Erwin sm Hanji ngeliat bintang, aku gak begitu tau rasi bintang, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Jujur, aku lebih suka baca tentang makhluk hidup daripada astronomi hwehehehe... Di situ Hanji kubuat lebih suka baca buku gituan juga tuh hahaha...**

**Aku juga baru sadar kalau aku bikin Erwin kayak populer banget *hoekkk* -_-**

**Oh iya, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Gong xi fa cai!**

**Angpaonya masih nunggu sampe minggu nih wkkwkw... Jadi boleh kan aku minta angpao berisi review dari kalian dulu? **

**Atau mungkin angpao fav and follow? Hehehe...**

**Dan sorry kalau ada typo...**


End file.
